The Unmentionables
by KaLeIdOsKoPe
Summary: Beneath the public eye, Beneath the political struggles and moral dilemmas lies a secret group of hunters and huntresses, composed of the world's worst and best: from criminals to medals of honor. Each member has been handpicked carefully, and all of them have a trait in common: A power that -if harvested correctly- Could surpass that of the guardians, These are the Unmentionables.


_In another time...In another life..._

"MAN THE CANNONS!" Captain Eugenio Batista shouts in a deep and growling voice to his men "DO NOT LET THEM IN!" the once pristine clothes this man had while he was in the navy were now drenched in an unsightly mixture of rainwater and sweat "KILL THE UNGODLY WHORES THAT BOARD HER DECK, LET THE WATERS OF THE SEA EAT THEM ALIVE" His accent became more apparent as he got more riled up, a thick Spanish accent crawling out from his vocal cords "TAKE NO PRISIONERS, DO NOT GIVE THEM THE JOY OF OPPORTUNITY"

As he shouted a black ball goes through the hull of the ship, sending men tumbling down as the mighty vessel lies on her side for a few seconds before turning upright once again, splinters flying into sailors faces while shouting became the new mean of communication, just as Eugenio Batista stood up and saw a thin and bony face, dressed in royal garbs, looking mockingly at the captain.

"You..." Batista said as his face swelled in anger, so many times had this man crossed the line and turned scot free, so many times had he wished that his next of kin died, so many times had he wished only a fourth of the pain that he himself had received was turn to him in an act of benevolence from the gods.

"We...WE END THIS HERE YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER" Eugenio Batista -Father of two, Dutiful servant to the crown, Vengeful prisoner, and nicknamed "The Queen's Goat" - unsheathes a sword with a flintlock pistol attached to the blade, adorned in golden markings and made in such a way that the barrel was neither too heavy to downgrade handling or too light to be destroyed by the gunpowder stuck to it

Simon Batista was not having a good day.

"Me chupa la puta verga el malparido que invento las tormentas de arena" Simon said as he lowers his hood to prevent the incoming sand to hit his eyes, his voice being growly and deep, with his massive accent flooding in, he didn't had to hide the voice from no-one from here, nobody had to understand what he was saying right now

A robotic eye scans the horizon as it search for a stone tablet in between the dunes of the arid land that he resided a brutishly made GPS appearing on the corner of Simon's left eye, showing a small arrow were the supposed location of the tablet.

"C'mon it has to be here somewhere" Simon said as he looked at the GPS intently, getting closer and closer to the arrow until he was right on top of it. _Guess the sand has been to rough on you pappy_ Simon thought to himself as kneeled down and started digging through the soft land, his massive metal arms basically shoving the sand away as he kept digging through the sand, making a half a meter hole until he sees a small plaque on the ground, firmly logged to the stone floor beneath the sand

 **HERE LIES AURELIO BATISTA**

 **A VAGRANT, A CRIMINAL, AND A BURDEN TO THE POOR FAMILY THAT BROUGHT HIM IN**

Simon sits on the side of the grave, digging a nice little hole right next to him so that his massive body could get close to the grave without sitting right on top of it

"Sup Pappy, brought you a taco, they didn't have veggie taco so I took out the meat for you" Simon says as he takes a small wrapped taco from his red and black striped buttoned shirt, leaving it on top of the stone tablet "thought I bring you a hat, you know for the sun, but that shit is too expensive and I gotta stop pampering you, like c'mon pops, stuff is happening and I gotta make my ass economically stable, y'know?" a silence fills the already fairly silent desert "C'mon Pappy don't be like that...Aight I'll bring you two tacos next time...No, not the hat...I don't care if it's a cheap hat, yo' head is too big for any hat anyways! I shouldn't even had brought the hat up, yo' never even weared hats!...Oh now cuz I start talking about hats, now, yo' want hats...fine, I'll bring yo' a hat, but don't expect me to bring you one of those Atlas imported hats for yo' busted-ass...I love you too paps..."

Just as Simon get's up, two combat boots stand in his way "Look at this freak, talking to ghosts!" More boots (and one pair of sneakers) start to approach the graveyard, two of them with bats trailing the sand "You're the Batista fuck aren't you?!"

Silence

"Answer me goddamit! unless you wanna to get your mouth shut... _forever_ "

 _snirk_

"What's that you fuck?! you laughing at me?! you want me to kill you huh?! they're paying a lot to bring your metallic butt to the auth-"

"hehehe...Oh man were you got those insults? Public radio show?" Simon says as he starts to get up to climb the mount, eliciting shouts and insults from the other pairs of boot -excuse me- thugs "...Two minutes" Simon says as he extends two fingers and shows his arm to the group "Your shit is gonna get caved in...two minutes"

Silence hits the sand as the thug that was talking to him shouts to his men "GET HIM"

 _Red like blood, the one who spills it contents right beside my face..._

The hooded beast of a man extends his red metallic arms, that start spinning slowly as steam starts to secrete from them

 _White! the face of my opponents when they meet their solemn fate!_

The arms start spinning faster and faster as Simon starts to get covered in a white cloud of steam, visibility becoming null from his position

 _BLACK the fucking skies! with the smell of gunpowder and necrosis of my enemies flesh!_

"What are you waiting for?! GET HIM!" The head thug says as he points at the cloud of steam with his fingers, hordes of men start to run against the cloud, their weapons readied and with confidence and bloodlust on their face

 _YELLOW THE FILTH, THAT RUNS LIKE GODIVA WHILE HEADS ROLL like coins of..._

 _"gooold"_ A deep voice sings from the inside of the cloud as a massive spray of red shoots upwards into the skies

the head thugs backpedals fiercely, shocked by the droplets of red falling in his face

Tonight Simon bathes in gold

 _Name: Simon Batista_

 _Age: 23_

 _Height: 1.90 m_

 _Weight: 98 Kg (without Tanngrosner) 157 Kg (With Tanngrosner)_

 _Favorite Color: Red_

 _Peculiar traits: Red Skinned, Body 40% Cybernetically enhanced, feet have been amputated and implanted metallic prosthesis. Right eye has been amputated and switched with metallic prosthesis. Heart, right lung, and right stomach wall have suffered strainous injuries and have been switched with synthetic implants. a wall of Carbon fiber was found covering the candidate's 70% of his skin_

 _Weapon: Tanngrosner_

 _Description: Tanngrosner is the name of the set of Cybernetic arms the candidate carries, Both arms are half a meter in diameter and reach one meter in length, Arms apparently run on steam and on closer inspection bear striking resemblance to old-end mining tools that robots would use_

 _Conclusion: Candidate surprised the supervisors with his extreme reliance and toughness, A lot of potential can be seen for the candidate if persuaded to join the program_

 _[ACCEPTED]_

 **Hey, it's me the author of this thing, I'm feeling writey so I concocted this up, there's 3 more prologues coming up, please contribute with any critcism you want. Thank you**


End file.
